Separators to separate fats, oils and grease (FOG) from effluent have been around for a number of years. A common installation mode is to install the FOG separator in a commercial kitchen such as a kitchen of a restaurant, food service facility, or the like. The FOG separator is installed between the drain line of the ware washing sink and the connection to the sewer. Given that a wide range of kitchen geometries may be encountered, a plumber installing an FOG separator may be faced with challenges as to how to align the pipes from the ware washing sink correctly to the FOG separator and downstream from the FOG separator to the connection to the sewer.
Sometimes the two fittings will be suited to be on opposite sides of the FOG separator; sometimes they will be on the same end, or require extensive additional piping to line up correctly with the needs of the FOG separator. These challenges can provide extra cost and complication.